An increasing number of electronic devices today come equipped with cameras, displays, audio, and communication capabilities, and are therefore capable of participating in a video conference call. During such video conference calls, voice or data connections are typically made between two or more communication devices such as telephones or mobile communication devices, whereby image data captured from cameras associated with the communication devices is transmitted between the devices. In certain instances, a video conference call can be used for a collaborative computing session, such as an interactive conference where an organizer of the conference conducts visual demonstrations for other participants in the conference.
For example, an organizer of the video conference call can request to initiate a screen sharing session with a receiving device. During the screen sharing session, image data depicting the screen of the organizer's device is transmitted to a receiving device connected via the video conference call. Based on the transmitted image data, the receiving device can see the same user interface or a portion of the same user interface displayed on the organizer's device. Moreover, when the organizer performs actions on the user interface, the receiving device can view the performed actions based on updated image data.